A new life
by AngelHufflepuff
Summary: Harry has had a childhood friend that no one knew about. A friend that would visit him in his dreams. Harry called her Cube. Future Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. If I did Jazz would have survived. (Sigh)._

**Chapter 1:**

Harry sat in his dorm looking out the window. His day was not going good. Today was the last day of his 4th year, so he was being forced back to the Dursleys. His uncle always welcomed him back with an extra long beating. No matter how many times Harry begged Dumbledore to let him stay with Sirius, but he would just look at him with that stupid twinkle in his eyes and say that Harry must be exaggerating about his relative's treatment toward him and that he is safer behind the wards. He would be safe from Volde-butt. But what made the day horrible was that he found out that his supposed "best friends" was not his friends at all.

_**Flashback**__:_

_Harry was looking for Ron and Hermione to ask if they wanted to go to the kitchens with him. When he turned a corner in the corridors he heard Ron's voice. He quickly walked over toward his voice when Hermione's voice rang out._

"_But Ron, how much longer do we have to pretend to be his friend? He has almost gotten us killed multiple times. "_

"_I know Hermione. But we just have to wait for awhile longer. Once Potter kills You-Know-Who, marries Ginny, and gives an heir, we can get a hold of his entire fortune once he meets his 'unfortunate' accident. It will make the payments from Dumbledore to pretend to be his friend look like knuts when we get his money. And the Weasleys will finally be rich like we were meant to be."_

"_Then we can get married and we will be rich for the rest of our lives."_

_Harry listened in horror when he noticed movement across the hall. He looked over and saw Neville and a 3__rd__ year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood also listening; the horror of what they heard was clear on their faces._

_**End Flashback**_

Stricken in sadness, Harry locked himself in the dorm for the rest of the day. Ron and Hermione both tried to see him but he refused to let them in. Another knock alerted him to someone outside the door.

"Harry?" It was Neville. "Can I come in?"

Harry slowly got up and unlocked the door. Neville stood there with an amused grin.

"You know Hermione is pissed? She tried to get in with _Alohomora_ but it wasn't working."

Harry gave a wry grin.

"Figured out a loophole in that spell. It works like a magic key to unlock the locks, right? Well, what if the lock doesn't use a key? What if it uses a combination?"

Realization dawned on Neville's face.

"It can't unlock a code. Brilliant."

Ever since the start of the tournament, Harry and Neville had started to hang out more when Hermione had took Ron's side. But Harry had taught Neville about the mundane world (they preferred the term mundane to muggle. To them muggle was degrading.) and in turn, Neville had taught Harry wizard world edicts and other things that he was not aware of. In truth, now that Harry thought about it, Neville was more of a best friend than Ron and Hermione ever were to him. At least Neville actually cared when he found out that his relatives abused him.

"Thanks, Neville. You know, you are one of only 2 people that I know that I can trust now." Harry smiled weakly at Neville.

Neville tilted his head in confusion.

"2? Who's the other?"

Harry winced. He didn't mean to reveal that. He took a quick glance around and gave the other boy a calculating look. Finally he spoke.

"What I tell you can only be told to the ones that you trust with your life and magic in a dire situation. That does not include Dumbledore, Ron, or Hermione. Do you understand?"

Neville nodded. Harry sighed then started speaking.

"For as long as I can remember, this woman would appear in my dreams when I would need to talk to someone. So she basically showed every night. She was my first best friend. Her name is Cube."

"Cube?" interrupted Neville. "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, she has this metal cube on a chain around her neck and that is what I called her and it stuck. Anyway, whenever I had a particularly bad beating, she could appear and take care of my wounds in the dreamworld. It lessened the pain in the waking world. She would also tell me these amazing stories about robot aliens from another planet. She took care of me like a mother would have in a way."

Harry faintly noticed a ringing noise but brushed it off. But it was getting louder by the second. Harry glanced around and asked Neville if he heard the ringing also. The blond wizard just shook his head and asked if Harry ok.

But the ringing had gotten to painful levels to where Harry had to throw his hands over his ears and shut his eyes.

"_Help me Harry. Please I need your help!"_

**Neville POV:**

The poor young wizard was not sure what to do. He was seconds away from running to get a prefect, when Harry eyes snapped open. His eyes were literally glowing green.

"Harry…" Neville spoke hesitantly. "Are you ok?"

Harry slowly turned to look at the blond Gryffindor.

"She's calling me. She needs my help."

"Who?"

"Cube."

With that last word, Harry started to glow with power. The light grew brighter and brighter till Neville could no longer look toward Harry. When the light died down, Harry was gone.

**Dumbledore's POV:**

Dumbledore sat at his desk, absent-mindedly sucking on a lemon drop. He was complementing a way to get Harry to forgive Ron and Hermione so they could start doing reports pack to him. Perhaps a memory charm?

He had to make sure that the boy followed his brilliant plan to get him more power. Once the boy defeated Voldemort, he would have him declared the next Dark Lord. Since he was the boy's magical guardian, he would get all of the boy's fortune. As he was enjoying the image of him with all that money, his detectors started blaring.

"What the hell?" a very startled headmaster yelled.

All his magical detectors that were tied to Harry (which was most of them… Dude, stalker much.) started to flare with a bright light. Dumbledore threw up a shield charm just as the instruments exploded into several fragments. The silver haired wizard stared in horror as he looked at what was left of his instruments when a sudden thought entered his mind.

"Fawkes, Gryffindor Tower. Hurry!" Dumbledore snapped at the phoenix.

Fawkes gave Dumbledore a dirty look but did as he ordered. The fiery bird only had to wait till the bond weakened a bit more to finally break free and find a master that is actually deserving of a phoenixes power. Fawkes had already started to create a bond with a very deserving young boy. Harry Potter would make a wonderful partner.

-(Line Break)-

When Dumbledore arrived at Gryffindor Tower, he found a dumbstruck Neville staring at a spot that was slightly smoking.

"What the hell has happened?"

Neville refused to look or talk to the headmaster. After hours of trying to get information out of the boy (Albus even tried to use Veritaserum, but Neville openly defied the headmaster and refused to take it. It impressed Snape to no ends. He had no idea that the boy had a backbone.) he gave up. Fawkes gave him a final dirty look and with a trill and a flash of fire, the Phoenix broke the last of the bond and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hell Yea! New chapter already!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. If I did Harry would have not ever gone out with Ginny ever. Dude why would you date and marry a girl with the same hair as your own mother._

**(Spell Translation)**

_**Spell**_

***Movie quote***

**Chapter 2:**

Harry was beyond confused. One moment, he was standing in the dorms, the next he was standing in the middle of a city. But to Harry it looked more like a warzone. Buildings were in shambles and gunshots were ringing around him. But what shocked him the most was the soldiers. Of course there was the regular camo soldiers. But there were also giant robots. He watched in horror as one of the robots lifted a smaller silver robot in the air with the obvious intent to tear the silver one in half.

He acted quickly and drew out his wand and yelled _**"**__**frigus percutite" **_**(cold strike) **and and a cold, ice blue bolt hit the big black robot that was threatening the silver robot in the chest and knocked him back. The black robot got up slowly and ran in a different direction.

Harry took another glace around and ran toward the direction that the black one went. He felt a wave of familiar energy and instantly knew that this was the energy he was looking for. He quickly ran toward the energy, ignoring the calls of the other soldiers and robots.

When he turned a corner he saw a young man in a grey hoodie standing in front of another robot, this one was as big as the black one but this one was red and blue. There young man was holding a familiar, large, grey cube. Harry eyes widened in recognition. It was the cube that Cube wore around her neck. 'That was Cube!' Harry relized in horror. The young man was running toward the mean black robot with the cube and shoved the cube into his chest.

"NO!" yelled Harry in desperation.

But the damage was already done. The cube exploded into a burst of light and a shock-wave of power knocked Harry back on his back. As his vision faded out, he saw the red and blue robot looming over him.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

_Harry was drifting in the darkness. Out of nowhere a deep male voice drifted out of the darkness._

_***"With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded it's reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain site but watching over them in secret…waiting…protecting.**_

_**I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. We are waiting.."***_

_As the voice drifted out another voice, female this time, whispered in Harry's ear._

_"Speak to him, Harry. Optimus Prime hold the answers to your future. Now wake..."_

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

When Harry came to, the first thing he thought was that he needed to find this Optimus Prime. Slowly, he opened his eyes and glanced around. But everything was blurry.

'My glasses' he realized.

The young teen squinted his emerald green eyes, trying to find his glasses. Suddenly he heard the door open. Harry swung his head around to look in the general direction of the door. He vaguely saw a white man walk over to the bed.

"Hey, are you ok?" the man asked with a deep voice.

" My glasses...I can't see..." Harry moaned in embarrassment.

"Oh." The man reached over to a table a few feet away and and grabbed his glasses and handed them to Harry. He quickly put them on and looked at the man.

He looked to be in his 30's and he was very tall and muscular. Harry would guess that he was taller than 6 foot. Made Harry feel like a midget at his short stature of 5 foot 4 inches. His hair was short and a dark brown. His eyes were also brown. The man wore camo so Harry suspected he was in the military.

"So... Who are you and where am I?" Harry asked the man.

"Oh. My name is William Lennox but most call me Lennox. To answer where you are, I am not at liberty to tell you that information at this time. Just as a percussion. So what is YOUR name?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't seem magical but better safe than sorry. Finally he spoke up.

"My name is Harry. Harry Evans. You don't sound British. Are you a tourist?" he asked.

Lennox looked startled. "Uh. Where do you think you are?"

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Britain. Where else?"

The army clad man looked shocked. "Harry, the thing is that you

are not in Britain. Your in America."

"WHAT!?" Harry screeched.

Harry's mind went in a whirlwind. Why the hell was he in America? Suddenly a static started going off and a voice sounded out of wakie-talkie attached to his belt.

"Lennox. Calling Lennox."

Lennox grabbed the walkie-talkie and held it up to his mouth.

"Lennox here. What'cha need Epps?"

"The big boss wants to see the kid when he wakes up."

Lennox gave Harry a smile.

"Well, your in luck. The kid just woke up."

"Awesome, bring him over. I will inform the big boss."

"Roger that."

Lennox looked at Harry and grinned at him.

"Well looks like you get to meet the big boss. Lets go."

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

Lennox led Harry out of what appeared to be a bunker. The sunlight blinded the teen for a few seconds. Once his vision had cleared up he glanced around. There was a even bigger bunker next door to the one they had just left. But before Harry got a good look around at his surroundings, Lennox steered him to the bigger bunker. Pulling out his walkie-talkie, he started talking into it.

"Epps, open up."

"Got it."

Slowly the doors of the bunker opened to a huge room.

'What do they need such a huge room for?" Harry wondered.

Quickly, Lennox led him to a equally huge room. Inside was a man who was sitting at a desk. He was a little shorter than Lennox, perhaps around 6 foot. He looked in his 50's, with salt and pepper hair, and kind silver blue eyes. Parked behind him was a huge blue semi-truck with red flames.

The man quickly noticed Harry and Lennox entering the room and stood up.

"Ah, thank you for coming so fast. Lennox, I was told to tell you that your daughter and wife are waiting for you out front."

Lennox got a huge grin on his face, said a quick goodbye, and raced out the door. Out a window, Harry saw him hug a woman and a baby girl. With a small smile, he turned to look at the man.

He was studying him with a curious expression. After a few seconds he spoke up.

"So may I ask your name?"

"Harry Evens." Harry answered back hesitantly.

The man gave him a small smile.

"Well, Mr. Evans-"

"Harry. Please call me Harry."

The mans grin grew a bit bigger.

"Sorry. Well Harry, My name is Optimus Prime."

Harry coughed.

"Wait, your Optimus Prime?"

Optimus's brow furrowed.

"You have heard of me?"

"Well, its kinda hard to explain."

Harry caught the look that he was giving him.

"Ok, well while I was unconscious I heard this voice."

Optimus blinked then spoke,

"What did this voice say?"

Harry's brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, Harry stiffened up and started speaking in a slightly robotic voice.

**"**_*****_**With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded it's reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain site but watching over them in secret…waiting…protecting.**

**I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. We are waiting..*"**

Harry gasped then dropped to his knees breathing heavily.

"What... Was... That?" Harry gasped out. He glanced up at Optimus to see him with a pale shocked face.

"Harry... What do you know about- " Optimus paused.

"What do you know about Cybertronians?"


	3. Chapter 3

_I am on a roll! Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. _

**Chapter 3:**

"Harry... What do you know about- " Optimus paused.

"What do you know about Cybertronians?"

Harry scrunched his face in concentration.

"Huh. Sounds familiar but I can't place where I have heard it."

Optimus blinked in shock. He decided to test something.

"Ok how about the Allspark. Have you heard of that?"

Harry's face brightened.

"Oh, yea. I have heard of that. And now I remember where I heard of Cybertronians. Cube told me stories about them." He paused and looked at Optimus with sadness in his eyes. "Cube is dead isn't see?" he asked.

Optimus tilted his head in confusion.

"Who is 'Cube'?" he asked.

"Cube is my best friend. She would appear in my dreams and tell me stories about these robots from another planet called Cybertronians. That cube that the boy shoved in that big robots chest was the pendant she wore around her neck." Harry paused again. "That big robot was a Cybertronian, wasn't it."

Optimus stood shocked for a minuet then got a thoughtful look on his face. Then he spoke.

"Harry, would you be ok if I called in a friend?"

Harry blinked and nodded. Optimus smiled, walked to the door and peeked his head out.

"Epps, could you call Ratchet in?" Then in a quieter voice so that Harry could not hear, says, "Tell him to come in his Holoform."

Epps nodded and Optimus closed the door. With a look at Harry he said,

"My friend, Ratchet, is going to be coming in. He is a doctor. I need him to check something with you."

Harry nodded again, this time a little worried. It wasn't long till there was a knock on the garage door that Harry failed to notice. Optimus pushed a button and the door lifted up and let in a rescue vehicle.

Once the rescue vehicle parked a man with curly black hair and soft blue eyes stepped out. He looked to be in his early 40's and a little shorter than Optimus. If Harry guessed he would say about 5 foot 10 inches 11 inches. He had light stubble and a slightly stubborn look on his face.

"Harry." Optimus said to get his attention, "This is Ratchet."

Harry swallowed, his fear leaking into his eyes, says in a low voice,

"Hello. My name is Harry P- Evans. Harry Evans."

Harry mentally cursed himself. He almost slipped up. Ratchet eyes narrowed. The boy was hiding something.

Optimus quickly explained the situation and Ratchet looked troubled.

"Optimus," Ratchet started, "I can't do a full exam like... This."

Optimus cast a worried glance toward Harry. Harry tilted his head in curiosity and started glancing at the 2 men. Then a sudden thought struck him and he looked at the vehicles with a searching glace. Then he saw it. A symbol on the grate of the truck and on the door of the rescue vehicle.

"You guys are Cybertronians, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Optimus and Ratchet's head snapped to look at Harry.

"What... How..." Stammered Ratchet.

Harry had a small grin on his face. "So I am right. Well, my biggest clue was the vehicles. You aren't straying too far from them and they both have this symbol on them." He paused. "Are you with that one that tried to rip that silver one in half?"

Optimus shook his head.

"Megatron. No, he is the leader of the Decepticons. I am the leader of the Autobots. We strive for the good of this planet."

Harry nodded then spoke again.

"Is that silver one ok? I was in a hurry and was not able to check to see if they were ok."

Ratchet gave him a small smile.

"His name is Jazz and yes he is fine. He is very excited to meet the human that saved his life."

Optimus looked at Ratchet then Harry.

"Harry, could Ratchet do a scan of you? He would have to turn off his holoform to do that." he asked.

"What is a holoform?" Harry asked.

"A holoform allows a Cybertronian to interact with the human race without causing panic." Ratchet explained.

"Ok then. Yea, that's fine with me. Can I see Optimus first?" he asked.

Optimus nodded and his form flickered and disappeared. Suddenly the truck started shifting and transformed.

There stood a very tall robot with blue and red streaks. Harry had to tilt up his head to look at him. Then Harry realized that he was the robot that stood behind that one kid and hovered over him when he passed out.

"Wow, your tall." Harry uttered.

Optimus made a rumbling sound that Harry realized was laughter.

"Your turn Ratchet." he rumbled.

Ratchet nodded and disappeared. Then the rescue vehicle started transforming. He was shorter than Optimus and was yellow.

"Will you allow me to do a scan Harry?" Ratchet asked.

Harry nodded. Ratchet eyes glowed as he ran a scan over Harry. To Harry's surprise, the scan tingled and felt as if someone was pushing on his chest. Once the scan was over, Ratchet gasped.

"I have never seen such a report!" he exclaimed, "Broken bones, scar tissue, and so many more problems."

Then he froze.

"Optimus, he- he has a spark!" he stammered out.

But Harry wasn't paying attention. The pressure in his chest was building and he groaned in pain. He dropped to his knees and folded in on himself.

"Harry!" Optimus exclaimed in shock.

He reached out to attempt to help the pain ridden boy. But as he reached out, a spark connected them from his hand to Harry's chest. Harry screamed in pain as he floated into the air and a pure white bubble of light surrounded him.

Optimus and Ratchet watched helplessly as Harry screamed and within moments the bubble exploded in pure energy and knocked back both of the Autobots. As they struggled to stay online, the light died down. Once they onlined completely they looked to where Harry laid. But instead of Harry laying there they saw a sparkling!

_So... What'cha think. Reviews welcome, flamers will be used to burn Dumbledore's beard._


	4. Authors Note:

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Sorry this is not a chapter but I meant to put these on the chapters but forgot so I will remember from now on and just tell who I have already introduced. These people would be playing the holoforms of the transformers. Non transformers are played by the people in the movies.

Optimus Prime is played by Mark Harmon.

Ratchet is played by Patrick Dempsey.

If you wish to find out who else plays who you can find out on my devart page. You can find the link on my bio page. Thank you and I promise that chapter 4 will be up soon.

Hugs and fanfiction,

Angel The Hunter.


	5. Chapter 4

_You want a update? Well your wish is my command! Now you have 2 wishes left. Use them well. And I will be mention transformer units of time that I got on a transformer website. If you wish to see the whole list it is on my bio page. Oh and i can't believe that I have over 5200 views, 124 followers, 77 favorites, and 25 reviews. I was nearly reduced to tears. I thank you so much. These things is what drives me to write more._

_**Optimus Prime is played by Mark Harmon.**_

_**Ratchet is played by Patrick Dempsey.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers._

**Chapter 4:**

Optimus and Ratchet watched helplessly as Harry screamed and within moments the bubble exploded in pure energy and knocked back both of the Autobots. As they struggled to stay online, the light died down. Once they onlined completely they looked to where Harry laid. But instead of Harry laying there they saw a sparkling!

He had little to no armor cover on him. What little cover he had was a brilliant silver color. His lack of amour frightened Ratchet. Even a newborn sparkling had more amour than Harry did. From his size he looked to be a sparkling bordering becoming a youngling. It took Ratchet a few seconds to snap out of it. But once he had, he went into full on medic.

"Optimus, I need you to grab Harry and follow me." he ordered. Optimus gently picked up Harry and speed off toward the infirmary.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

_Harry looked around._

_"Where am I?" he wondered._

_He was standing in a big room with a giant grey cube in it._

_Wait, Cube?_

_He whirled around to look at the cube and realized that it was Cube. But then the door opened. A bunch of scientist walked in. Right behind them walked in a woman with vibrant red hair and familiar emerald green eyes. Harry teared up a little when he looked at his mother. It was Lily Potter._

_"Ok, we are going to try magically testing it now to see if we get a reaction." Says Lily._

_The scientists nodded and started casting spells toward it. After a few minuets Lily called for them to stop and examined the cube. She cast another spell and the cube started to flash dangerously. Suddenly a wave of energy was sent outward from the cube and knocked everyone against the wall. No one but Harry saw that a glow surrounded Lily and shrunk until it disappeared into her stomach._

_The scene shimmered and changed. Once it came back in focus, Lily was sitting on a examination table, being looked over by a Healer._

_"Well do you want the good news or the great news first?" the healer chirped._

_"Good, I guess." Lily replied._

_"Ok, the good news is that the blast did not hurt you in any way nor did the impact to the wall. The great news is that you are 3 weeks pregnant! Congratulation!" the healer said with a big smile on her face._

_The shock slowly disappeared and was replaced with pure joy._

_The scene faded out and Harry was left standing alone. But a figure walked toward him and Harry quickly recognized her._

_"Cube!" he yelled joyfully as he ran to hug her._

_"Hello my dear friend." she said softly with a sweet grin on her face as she returned the hug._

_Slowly he pulled back and said with sadness in his voice, "I thought you were dead."_

_"My shell was destroyed. I am still alive but I have nowhere to store my energy anymore. So I will only be able to contact you in a dire emergency." she explained._

_The edges of the darkness was starting to lighten._

_"I don't have much longer. Listen, I need your help. My children have been separated far too long. You are my last chance to bring them together."_

_Harry nodded as the light was growing brighter by the second._

_Cube smiled. "Goodbye my dear friend."_

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

Slowly Harry woke. For some reason he felt very strange. He opened his eyes to find Ratchet looming over him. Startled, he nearly fell of the bed. Thats when he saw his refection in a mirror across the room. He was a robot!

"Calm down there, youngling." Ratchet tried to soothe the panicking sparkling. But Harry quickly fell into a full blown panic attack. Quickly he commed Optimus to tell him that Harry was awake.

When Optimus entered the room, Harry was terrified, letting out frantic chirps and quickly got in front of the young cybertronian and stared into his bright green optics.

"Harry, please, I need you to calm yourself." he picked up the youngling and held him next to his spark chamber. The constant humming of his spark calmed Harry down enough to where he was able to relax and let Ratchet do a scan of him. When he got the results, he frowned.

"He has a virus leeching on his power. The virus is called Voldemort. And most of his power and memory is being blocked. Strange enough it has a signature on it. It belongs to a person named Albus Dumbledore." Ratchet reported.

Upon hearing his old headmasters name, Harry chirped angrily. How dare that old goat screw with him. After all he did to protect his precious school. His frame began to shake in anger.

"Calm yourself, Harry. Ratchet, can you fix it?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet nodded and ran a anti-virus through Harry's system. As they waited, Optimus started thinking. After a few seconds he decided to ask Harry a question.

"Harry, it seems that you have been given a new chance at a new life. My question for you is do you want to still be known as Harry or would you like a new designation?" He asked.

Harry sat there pondering this until he made up his mind. With another chirp he got Optimus's attention.

"Have you made up you mind, youngling?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"So would you like a new designation?" Optimus asked. Harry nodded again and let out a whirl of excitement.

Optimus smiled and started thinking.

"How about Razorwind?"

Harry rapidly shook his head.

"How about Blastlight?"

Harry rolled his optics in dismay.

Suddenly Ratchet spoke up.

"I have one. I had a friend that died in the early stages of the war. For some reason, you remind me of him. What do you think of Silverwind?"

Harry blinked in surprise and a smile spread across his face. He nodded eagerly.

Optimus smiled down at the newly named Silverwind. Just as the anti-virus finished it course that Optimus got a frantic comm. It was from Jazz.

"Yo, boss. We got a problem. There is a bunch of strangely dressed weirdo's here looking for a kid named Harry Potter."

Optimus thought about it and looked toward Silverwind.

"Silverwind, do know anything about a group of strangely dressed people outside looking for a Harry Potter?"

Silverwind's optics looked down and he let out a fearful whirl. Optimus quickly figured it out.

"They're here for you." he stated.

Silverwind nodded sadly.

"Well since you are unable to talk, could I have your permission to download your memories? I can promise you that no one else will see them without your express permission." Optimus asked.

Silverwind looked frightened at the thought of it but nodded slowly. He reached up to Optimus's face and suddenly went stiff. Ratchet could see the code running across his eyes. When he was done, he looked desperately at Optimus. He had a frightened look in his optics like we were suddenly going to reject him.

Once Optimus processed all the new memories, he looked down at the frightened Silverwind, with understanding and sympathy in his blue optics. He held Silverwind close to his spark chamber and murmured softly to him.

"It's ok, little one. Thats all over now. You have a new life now. Now lets go put away your past once and for all and look toward the future."

_**Chapter 4 done. Remember more review give me more motivation.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm Baaaack! P.S. Fawkes has a surprise for us this chapter. _

_**Optimus Prime is played by Mark Harmon.**_

_**Ratchet is played by Patrick Dempsey.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers._

**Chapter 5:**

Optimus gently set Silverwind on his sholderplates and motioned for Ratchet to follow him. Silverwind sat nervous on the primes shoulder. There was no doubt in his mind that the strangely dressed people outside was the Order of the Phoenix or had Silverwind fondly referred to as Order of the idiotic flaming chickens. What if they were here to drag him- "No." he corrected himself, "They are here to drag Harry Potter back to England." But Harry Potter was dead. And from his ashes rose Silverwind and his new life. His confidence went up as they arrived outside.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

Dumbledore was pissed. First his ticket to the Potter fortune disappeared then Fawkes disappeared, so he couldn't use him to find the boy. He was just lucky enough that the ministry detected Harry using underage magic. But how he ended up in Mission City, Nevada in the United States was confusing him though. _(Transformers Wiki says that Mission City is either in Arizona or Nevada and I chose Nevada.)_ When they finally got there, the city was in ruins and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

A few hours later, another burst of magic located Harry and they quickly apperated to Diego Garcia. But soldiers there would not let them in to reacquire the boy. Dumbledore desperate to get Harry back, requested to see the person in charge. A black man in a soldiers uniform walked up to them. He was tall, around 6 foot. He was bald with dark brown eyes and looked almost 30. He gave them a small smile and spoke to them.

"Hello, my name is Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps-"

"Bobby?" It was Shacklebolt with a shocked look on his face.

A huge grin spread across Epps face and he cried out,

"Kingsely? Dude, I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?"

Dumbledore looked between the two and asked, "I guessing that you two know each other."

Shacklebolt gave Dumbledore a smile.

"Bobby is my cousin. My mothers sister was a squib. We used to play together as kids. We were the best of friends. By the way, how is Aunt Sara?"

"She's doing good. She is a pre-school teacher now. But back to business. If you wish to see the big boss, it will be just your leader and a select few. Kingsley is coming with me so pick out 4 people you trust and follow me."

Dumbledore picked Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, and Sirius. Sirius, of course, was under a glamour charm that made look like a very tan 30 year old man with dirty blond hair.

They walked into a very large room. Epps turned to look at the witch and wizards and with a serious look on his face, spoke,

"I need your oath now that you will not tell anyone what you see or hear in this room."

Dumbledore nodded and they all lifted up their wands and made the oath. One the light show was over, Epps nodded and yelled

"Come on in, Optimus."

The giant doors opened and to their surprise large robots walked in. The biggest one was red and blue. The other was yellow. They jumped back in surprise and pointed their wands toward the possible threat. Epps rolled his eyes and told them to stand down.

"They are no threat unless you threaten them." he explained.

Slowly they all stowed away their wands. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. We detected one of my students here and are here to retrieve him."

Optimus glared at the white bearded man.

"I know you are here for the one you call 'Harry James Potter'. I am here to tell you that he has no desire what so ever to return with you."

Dumbledore looked furious.

"He has to! He has to defeat Voldemort! Its for the greater good!"

When Silverwind heard this, he started chirping angrily at the old coot. This drew attention to him. He glared angrily at Dumbledore.

Sirius noticed the little robot on the big ones shoulder when he started making noise. It was small compared to the other robots but about the size of a human. It had silver plating on it. But its eyes was what stood out the most. They were emerald green. Harry's green.

"Harry?" he chocked out.

Dumbledore eyes widened when he heard the younger man utter this. He closely examined the smaller robot and discovered that Sirius was right. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Optimus.

"What have you done to Harry?" he snarled.

"We have done nothing to him. He had been given a second chance at life by the All Mighty All-Spark! And his name is Silverwind" Optimus snarled back.

Before Dumbledore could retort, a flash of fire distracted him.

"Fawkes!" he cried happily. But to his surprise, the phoenix avoided him and flew to Harry and landed on his shoulder. In another flash, Fawkes turned robotic!

"Fawkes?" uttered the white bearded idiot.

The now robotic bird glared down at the man and flew down to them. When the phoenix got close it changed into a robot like the others. But there was one difference. Fawkes was a girl! She was just a little bigger than Silverwind, had brilliant red, orange, and yellow all around her body, wings on her back, tail feathers, and had a phoenix face on her chest.

"Fawkes, just what is going on?" Dumbledore demanded angrily.

Fawkes stalked up to him and got in his face.

"First off, my name is NOT FAWKES! I can't believe that you could not tell that I was a girl you idiotic moron. My name is Seraphina."

Then she turned and pointed to Silverwind.

"And I am his familiar." she declared.

Inside Dumbledore was seething but he put out a calm mask on.

"You cannot possibly be his familiar. For one you are bonded to me and you can't bond with a non-human." he said with that irritating twinkle in his eyes.

Fury appeared on her face and the beak on her chest opened and a cannon appeared and glowed red with power. (think Iron Mans chest cannon)

"Don't you dare. I have been forming a bond with Silverwind since his 2nd year and he defeated the basilisk. He showed 10 times more courage in that one moment than you have showed in your whole life. I know of all your manipulations toward this innocent child. Once you heard that bloody prophecy, you changed. Your power has corrupted you and I was done with it so I started thinning our bond. But I could not break it until I found a worthy partner. Silverwind is my partner and I will not leave him until he tells me to leave him. So shut your bloody mouth and go fuck a goat!" Seraphina ranted.

_Well gonna leave some starting material for the next chapter. Oh and to WishMaker, I will attempt to update every week but I might not always be able to. But thank you anyway. Remember Reviews are good, flamers will be used to power Seraphina's cannon to shoot Dumbledore._

_Until next time,_

_Angel The Hunter._


	7. Chapter 6

_I apologize. I messed up a name last chapter and am now correcting in this chapter. It is Seraphina, not Serphina. That is my bad and thank Kira Kyuu for pointing this out to me in a PM. _

_I might have had this chapter out sooner but my mom decided that I was spending too much time on the computer and I was not allowed on for 3 days. It was driving me nuts. Did you know that plot bunnies can drive you nuts if you cannot write in your story. Neither did I but I do not wish to experience it again._

_**Optimus Prime is played by Mark Harmon.**_

_**Ratchet is played by Patrick Dempsey.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.__(breaks down in tears) {sniffle} I'm fine. Enjoy the story._

**Chapter 6:**

"Don't you dare. I have been forming a bond with Silverwind since his 2nd year and he defeated the basilisk. He showed 10 times more courage in that one moment than you have showed in your whole life. I know of all your manipulations toward this innocent child. Once you heard that bloody prophecy, you changed. Your power has corrupted you and I was done with it so I started thinning our bond. But I could not break it until I found a worthy partner. Silverwind is my partner and I will not leave him until he tells me to leave him. So shut your bloody mouth and go fuck a goat!" Seraphina ranted.

Silverwind giggled, then chirped to get Optimus's attention. He gestured that he wanted to get down.

"Ok little one. Just be careful." Optimus rumbled.

He gently set Silverwind on the ground and helped him get steady on his feet. 'This new body is going to take awhile to get used to.' Silverwind thought. Once he got steady on his feet, he started walking toward the wizards. Dumbledore got a grin on his face but it faded once Silverwind walked past him without a second glance. Silverwind was focused on only two people. He could see past the glamours set on one of them and knew that it was him. He was almost to Sirius and Lupin when Dumbledore's annoying grandfather voice spoke again.

"Harry, I need you to come with me. Your Aunt and Uncle miss you terribly and wish for you to come home. Come with me and we will find a way to fix you."

Silverwind swung his head to glare at the old man. He narrowed his emerald green optics at him and a small smile graced his lips. Sirius could have sworn that he heard James's laugh when it happened. Silverwind pointed a finger toward Dumbledore and a bolt of electricity shot and him the old man in the chest. It knocked him back and onto his butt. Sirius eyes widened and burst out laughing.

The force of the blast knocked Silverwind down but he had a huge grin on his face. He let out a loud giggle that made even Snape give a small smile at the happiness the young robot was radiating. He quickly realized that in the 4 years that he has known the child, he had never seen true happiness radiate from him. Now that he thought about it, the happiest he had ever seen him was when he was flying.

Optimus stared at the youngling with obvious fondness in his optics and spoke up.

"Well it seems that we have ourselves a Hacker."

Ratchet quickly spoke up.

"Optimus, his core is low. We need to get some energon in him."

Optimus nodded and looked toward the wizards.

"I ask that everyone but Dumbledore come with us to discuss some things."

Dumbledore sputtered in outrage but a soldier quickly showed him the door. Optimus picked Silverwind off the floor, set him back on his sholderplates and started to walk, with Kingsley, Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, and Sirius following quickly behind them.

Optimus led them to a lounge and Ratchet went toward the fridge while Optimus sat down and put Silverwind on his lap. Seraphina flew off into the rafter to take a quick recharge. Once Ratchet was done rummaging through the fridge, he brought over a bright blue cube with a straw sticking out of the top and handed it to Silverwind and instructed him to drink it.

"What is it?" asked Lupin as they settled on the platform lounge for the humans.

"Energon. Its like food for humans. Silverwind will need to recharge after he finishes eating." answered Ratchet.

Once Silverwind finished the Energon, he let out a big yawn and curled up on Optimus's lap and quickly fell asleep. The red and blue prime looked at the youngling with fondness in his optics. Then he looked at the humans sitting up on the platform.

"Well, lets start with introductions. My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots. This is Ratchet, our medic."

Lupin spoke for them.

"My name is Remus Lupin. The lady is Minerva McGonagall. The man next to her is Severus Snape. And the man next to me is..." Here he paused and looked at Sirius for help. Kingsley spoke up.

"His name is Sirius Black. Yes the wanted criminal but he was framed by someone who he had considered a friend."

Eeps nodded and told him that he could get him an appointment with the American Minister of Magic and get him a court date to get his name cleared. Nodding happily, Sirius took off the glamour.

"So, what do you wish to know?" asked Optimus.

"What are 'Autobots'?" asked Snape.

"We are a race of alien robots from a planet called Cybertron. For generations, the inhabitants of Cybertron lived in peace, under the joint leadership of the brothers. They were Lord High Protector Megatron and I, Optimus Prime. While Megatron was firm, I was fair, and our personalities created a balance. That changed, however, when Megatron sought the All Spark, which gave life to all Transformers. He raised an army, the Decepticons, who sought the All Spark to give them the power to conquer other worlds. To counter Megatron, I raised my own army, the Autobots. Although the Autobots fought bravely, the Decepticons were the more ferocious warriors, and Megatron began to gain ground. In a desperate move, I sent the All Spark into deep space, and Megatron pursued it. Both crashed on Earth, and disappeared for many years. The war became a search for the All Spark, with the Decepticons, led by Starscream, searching for both the All Spark and Megatron."

Once Optimus finished, Sirius gave a groan.

"Oh great, another Voldemort! Ok well how is my godson a robot now?"

"Well..." began Optimus, "We are not quiet sure about how he become a youngling."

"What is a youngling?" asked Lupin.

Ratchet answered this one.

"We have 4 stages. The first stage is a sparkling. A sparking is the equivalent of a human baby. A very young Cybertronian, who has only basic functions and little to no on its form. The next stage is a youngling. A youngling is the equivalent to a human child. They are young Cybertronian beings who haven't matured yet. That is the form Silverwind is in. But he will soon be heading into the 3rd stage. This stage is called a protoform. A protoform is the equivalent of a human teenager. One of our Autobots has just left that stage not to long ago and went into the final stage. The final stage is called a transformer. This simply means that they are ready to have a alt form and create a holoform. A protoform is the equivalent of a human adult."

Ratchet paused and then continued.

"Silverwind is in the late stages of the youngling form and is near entering his protoform. But he is getting used to his new body and has not yet learned to use his vocal systems. He should be able to learn that quickly though."

"You called Ha- Silverwind a hacker earlier. What is that?" Sirius asked.

Optimus glanced down to the sleeping form of Silverwind and answered.

"We all have a specialty. Ratchet is a medic. Another Autobot named Bumblebee is a Scout. Well it seems that our youngling is a hacker. He will be able to get information easily through cunning and smarts."

Snape started.

"He sounds like one of my Slytherins." he stated.

Optimius shifted through Silverwinds memories and found what he was looking for.

"He was supposed to be in Slytherin, but due to Dumbledore's manipulations, he had a man named Hagrid and a boy named Ronald convince Silverwind that Slytherins were evil. He begged the had to put him anywhere but Slytherin. Can you tell me about your houses?" asked Optimus.

_I am going to end it here. Hope you enjoyed._ _Remember, Reviews encourage me to write. Flamers will be used to burn Dumbledore's butt. Over and out._

_Angel the Hunter._


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry, had a few different plot bunnies running around in my head that I had to write down. Might have some new story's up soon. Anyway enjoy._

_**Optimus Prime is played by Mark Harmon.**_

_**Ratchet is played by Patrick Dempsey.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.__(breaks down in tears) {sniffle} I'm fine. Enjoy the story._

**Chapter 7:**

Optimius shifted through Silverwinds memory's and found what he was looking for.

"He was supposed to be in Slytherin, but due to Dumbledore's manipulations, he had a man named Hagrid and a boy named Ronald convince Silverwind that Slytherins were evil. He begged the hat to put him anywhere but Slytherin. Can you tell me about your houses?" asked Optimus.

Snape cursed. That meddling old coot. Then a thought hit him. If what he was thinking was true, it would explain so many things.

"Mr. Prime, you have his memory's correct?" Snape asked.

Optimus nodded.

"Yes. And please call me Optimus."

"Well, Optimus, could you possibly tell me if Silverwind was abused."

Optimus glanced down sadly at Silverwind. The look on his faceplate was enough to confirm Snape's suspicions. He cursed again. All the abuse children were supposed to go to Slytherin.

McGonagall spoke up.

"Hogwarts has 4 different houses.

Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. I am the Head of Gryffindor. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Professor Snape is the Head of Slytherin." she finished with a deep breath.

Then Snape spoke up,

"There is one thing that most people don't know about Slytherin house. All abuse children are supposed to go to my house. I am not proud to admit it but I was a abused child so at the beginning of every year I have a one on one talk with each new 1st year and determine if they are a abused child and if they are, I set up a system with them. And if it is bad enough, I send them potions to help them survive the summer or in the extreme cases, get custody away from the abusers. "

Then he paused.

"How bad was it?" he asked hesitantly.

Ratchet showed a hologram of the list of issues of when he first scanned him. Each hologram was about the size of regular paper, and to there shock there was 4 pages of issues. Needless to say all they were all livid.

"I'm going to strangle that barmy old coot! I told him that leaving him with those muggles was a bad idea! I swear to Merlin, I will strangle him!" raged McGonagall.

Sirius and Lupin were slowly turning a pasty white color. There cub had been suffering for 13 years. they could have stopped it.

"I-... I had no idea. Why didn't he ask for help? Why didn't we notice?" Lupin choked out.

"The same reason that no one knows that over half the students in my house are abused. They get good at hiding it." Snape said grimly.

Epps walked in and saw all their faces.

"So, I have some good news. I got Sirius a court date. Once he is proved innocent, he will be granted citizenship in America. And Remus, you could stay also. The laws for werewolf are less strict here. You could get a real job and you won't be looked down for something you can't control."

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other and nodded.

"We have one request. We want to be near pup." said Sirius.

Epps smiled. "Would you like to join N.E.S.T.? If you do I can make sure that you will. We also need some wizards that can protect the base. Wards and things like that."

With a smile, they nodded.

Suddenly there was a long whirl. They looked at Silverwind, who was rubbing his bright green optics with his little hands. He looked around at the people sitting on the platform and let out a excited chirp. Optimus picked him up from his lap and set him up on the platform next to Sirius.

With a smile, Sirius shifted to Padfoot and laid in front of Silverwind. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Padfoot tilted his head and let his tongue tumble out of his mouth in what could only be called a silly doggy smile. Silverwind let out a loud giggle that made everyone smile. (Yes even Snape)

Snape and McGonagall stood up and announced that they needed to go. Silverwind let out a sad whirl glancing to Padfoot, who was currently wiggling on his back. Optimus let out a chuckle.

"Do not worry, youngling. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black (insert whine from Sirius) will be staying with us. After they get citizenship, they have decided to join N.E.S.T., which is the team of soldiers that work here. Lennox is in charge of the team." he reassured the worrying cybertronian.

Upon hearing this, Silverwind perked up, letting out a series of excited chirps and whirls. Sirius was going to get to stay with him. He quickly thought of something. He started to try to access his processors. After a minuet, he finally gained access. He started to look around and saw a panel that said 'Vocal processors'. He went over to that and placed his hand upon it and tried to speak.

Everyone was looking toward Silverwind and his optics dimmed slightly. Lupin started to panic until Ratchet assured him that Silverwind was just trying to figure out his systems.

"P... P.. Pa... Pa'foo." Silverwind was struggling. But they congratulated him anyway. But he concentrated harder. He was not going to give up.

"Pa... Padfoot." he smiled in triumph. Sirius barked in happiness and Lupin bent down and hugged the youngling.

"Good job, cub." he told him.

"Mo.. Moony."

McGonagall walked over and gave him a kiss on his helm.

"Enjoy your new life, Silverwind." she whispered.

He looked up at her and uttered the one word that almost made her cry.

"Gr.. Grand..ma. Grandma."

Tears sprung to her eyes as she gave him a smile.

Snape looked at him with sadness in his eyes. He knelt next to Silverwind and quietly talked to him.

"I am sorry. You are not just James's son. I almost forgot the you are also Lily's son. I should have never treated you like that. And for that I am sorry. Now it's time you live the life that you should have had your whole life."

Silverwind looked at him with his emerald green optics. Lily's green.

"U.. Uncle... Sev... Uncle Sev." A sweet smile showed on his face.

McGonagall told Optimus that they would put up some wards that would keep out unfriendly company. After a good hour they announced that the ward were up and they left.

_Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. __Reviews encourage me to write. Flamers will be used to burn Dumbledore's butt. Over and out._

_Angel the Hunter._


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello dedicated readers. I am back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_**Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Mark Harmon.**_

_**Ratchet's Holoform is played by Patrick Dempsey.**_

_**Sideswipe's Holoform is played by Chase Crawford.**_

_**Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson.**_

_**Arcee's Holoform is played by Halle Berry.**_

_**Jolt's Holoform is played by Hayden Christensen.**_

_**Skids and Mudflap's Holoforms is played by James and Oliver Phelps.**_

_**Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore.**_

_**Bumblebee's Holoform is played by William Moseley.**_

_Disclaimer:Why must you torment me by making me say this over and over. I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. {Wails to the heavens} But I WANT to!_

**Chapter 8:**

The next day, Silverwind got to meet the other Autobots.

Jazz was thrilled the most. Once he got over the shock that the human that saved his spark got changed into a youngling, he was happy. The last cybertronian child they had seen was on Cybertron. And they did not know if that youngling was still alive. The day after he met Silverwind, he got to work and made him some youngling toys. Optimius had a hard time tearing both Jazz and Bumblebee away from the young cybertronian.

Bumblebee was happy not to be the baby of the group anymore. But he loved the youngling to death. When Bumblebee was not with Sam, he was usually with Silverwind. Sam of course loved hanging with the former human turned alien robot. Most of his time at the base was spent with Bumblebee and Silverwind.

Ironhide tried to pretend that he was indifferent about the youngling but was often found sneaking energon treats to him. When Jazz went to get him some energon and came back to find Silverwind missing, he flipped. He went on a frantic search for the missing youngling. 30 minutes later he finally found Silverwind curled up on Ironhide's lap in the lounge area. they were both recharging.

Optimus and Ratchet were happy that the team accepted the youngling. The whole team dedicated their time and energy into making his raising happy and to give him the life that he should have had in the first place.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

_A year and a half later:_

Silverwind strolled into the medbay. He did not want to but he was due for his monthly check up. But it helped that Ratchet did not scare him like the others.

"Hiya, Uncle Ratchet. What poking and prodding am I due for this round?" Silverwind said as he grinned.

Ratchet narrowed his optics and waved his wrench at the almost fully grown protoform threatenly. Silverwind clutched his spark chamber in a dramatic way.

"Awe, you love me, Uncle Rachet. You only hit bots you love with that wrench."

Ratchet rolled his optics."Get over here brat so I can do the scan. I want for all the bots to be ready for when the Ark arrives."

Silverwind happily hopped up on the check-up table. He was so excited to meet the other Autobots. He just hoped that they were as nice as the ones he already knew.

Ratchet quickly did a scan on the protoform. He was growing nicely. When he first transformed, he was just a little over 5 feet tall. _(Yes he did shrink a little during the transformation) _He was now about 9 and a half feet tall. Ratchet figured that once he was fully grown, he would be around the height of Jazz. According to his stats, he would be entering stasis to grow into his final form within the next 2 weeks.

"Ok Silverwind. Everything looks great. You are getting close to your final form. When you get the message, come find me and we will get you ready." reported Ratchet.

Suddenly, they both got a comm from Optimus.

_"The ark shall be arriving soon. Autobots, assemble out front."_

Ratchet and Silverwind nodded at each other and set off toward the front. When they arrived, everyone was already there. Optimus turned to look at them and spoke,

"I just got a comm from the ark. They shall be arriving within minutes."

True to his word, they soon saw a huge silver and black ship heading toward the base. By the time that it had landed, Silverwind frame was quaking in excitement. The ramp slowly lowered and revealed 7 Cybertronians.

The first Autobots that come off seemed to be twins. The first was bright orange and the other was neon green. They seemed to be bickering and nudging each other.

The next Autobots seemed to be triplets. The first was purple, next was blue, and the last was pink. They seemed to walk as one person.

The next one was a blue autobot that seemed to walk out with excitement. As he looked around he revved his engine in excitement.

The last one that walked off the ship was a confident silver robot. He just took a quick glance around then set his sights on Optimus Prime.

They all quickly lined up and Optimus stood in front of them in what Silverwind liked to call his 'Prime' mode.

"Welcome Autobots. Lets start with introduction. I am Optimus Prime. That is Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and our youngest member, Silverwind." Each Autobot nodded as they were introduced. Then Optimus asked for them to introduce themselves.

The twins spoke first.

Green: "Yo, I'm Skids."

Orange: "And I'm Mudflap."

Silverwind gave a shiver of foreboding. They reminded him a little too much of the Weasley twins. Oh god, they were pranksters or at the least, trouble-makers.

Next were the triplets. The pink one stepped forward.

"Hello, we are Arcee. But so that no one will get confused, I will be Arcee, my sister will be Chromia (points to blue one), and my other sister will be Elita (points to pink one). We are all one cybertronian in 3 different forms."

The next one to speak was the blue one.

"I am Jolt. I look forward to finding out the joys of this planet." he said with a smile.

Then the last one spoke.

"Hello, my designation is Sideswipe. I look forward to fighting alongside you."

He spoke in a cool, even tone. For some reason, he intrigued Silverwind the most. What was hidden behind that cold exterior?

Then,

"May I ask how we have a protoform when there has not been a sparkling born in over 5 megavorns? I thought that Bumblebee was the youngest." asked a curious Jolt.

Optimus glanced toward Silverwind with a fond look in his light blue optics.

"Well, Silverwind was not always a Cybertronian. When he first appeared, he was a human teenager. Megatron was about to tear Jazz in two when Silverwind appeared and saved him. You see, he is a magic user. The humans call them wizards. Silverwind shot a icy bolt and knocked back Megatron. Then Silverwind tried to save the All-Spark. But it was too late to save it and the blast wave knocked him out. When he reawakened, we talked and I realized that their was something special about this child. So I had Ratchet do a scan on him and discovered that he had a spark. But when Ratchet did the scan, it triggered something and it transformed Silverwind into a youngling just out of his sparkling form. After he awakened, Silverwind decided to stay with us."

The new Autobots looked at Silverwind with slight awe in their optics. Silverwind gave them a smile and waved at them.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." Silverwind says calmly.

Optimus then spoke again.

"Before we go in and meet N.E.S.T. I need you to get you holoforms ready."

Optimus then onlined his holoform. Soon all of the Autobots, except Silverwind, who was not old enough yet, onlined their holoforms.

Optimus and Ratchet's holoform was still the same as when Silverwind first met them.

Bumblebee was a pale skinned guy that looked to be around 20 years old. He was about 5' 10" with blue eyes, light brown almost blonde hair and a thin body build. He had a very sweet look going for him.

Ironhide was a tall, muscular African American man that was in his mid-30's. He was about 6' 4" with dark brown eyes. He was bald and had a athletic look.

Jazz was a dark skinned man that was in his late 30's. He was about 6' 1" with brown eyes, really short black hair, and also had a athletic look.

Skids and Mudflap was a set of twins that looked kinda like a older Fred and George, but with dark brown hair instead of red. But Skids had neon green streaks in his hair while Mudflap had bright orange streaks in his hair. They looked in their early 20's, about 6' 3" with brown eyes.

The Arcee triplets all shared one holoform. She was a dark skinned woman in her early 40's. She was about 5' 6" with dark brown eyes, short (pixie)dark brown hair. She was very pretty.

Jolt was a tan guy in his late 20's. He was about 6' with light blondish brown hair and blue eyes. He had a very eager look on his face.

Sideswipe was the one that Silverwind could not take his optics off of. He was a tan, slim guy in his early 20's. He was about 6' with brown hair and captivating light blue eyes. He was very handsome.

Silverwind lightly shook his head. What was he thinking? Sideswipe was a fully grown mech. What would he want with a protoform, even if he was about to go into his next form? Silverwind sighed.

Optimus smiled. His Autobot family was even bigger now. He glanced over at Silverwind and saw a slightly sad look on his face. It wasn't till that he saw that he kept throwing glances at Sideswipe that he understood.

'Oh Silverwind. Don't worry. He will come around.' he thought.

"Ok, now that we have done that, if you follow me we have possible alt vehicles that you can choose from." Optimus announced.

An hour later they had all chosen their vehicles. The alt forms for all the Autobots were.

Optimus Prime: Blue Peterbilt 379 Semi Truck with Red Flame decals .

Bumblebee: Fifth Generation Yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black stripes

Jazz: Silver Pontiac Solstice GXP.

Ironhide: Black GMC Topkick Pickup Truck.

Ratchet: Yellow Search and Rescue Hummer H2.

Skids: Neon green Chevy Beat.

Mudflap: Bright orange Chevy Trax.

(Silverwind talked them out of the ice cream truck. He believed that it would lead to problems if they shared a vehicle form.)

The Arcee triplets: 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R motorcycle (in their colors respectively.)

Jolt: Blue Chevy Volt.

Sideswipe: Silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray.

Silverwind didn't know it but Jazz and Bumblebee had a few different cars set away for him to choose from for his vehicle mode.

Silverwind soon got bored and went outside. He was not out long before he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Sideswipe. For some reason, he was studying him.

"Umm... Hi." said a hesitant Silverwind.

"I saw you looking at me." stated Sideswipe.

Silverwind was mortified. But Sideswipe was not done.

"I should let you know that I am not interested in a protoform. Once you are fully grown, I MIGHT consider it."

With that he turned and walked away.

Silverwind watched him in horror as he walked away. Was he being that obvious? Oh primus. To try to clear his processors, he took a walk. But he was so lost in his own thoughts, he did not notice that he had crossed the ward lines. He just kept walking.

As Sideswipe was walking back, he suddenly heard several loud pops and a screech of fear. It was Silverwind! Sideswipe ran toward the direction of the sounds of struggling. When he turned the corner, he saw several humans pointing sticks at Silverwind and shooting bright shots of light at him. Silverwind was doing his best to doge them but was injured. Someone had cut his leg and he was leaking energon and it was slowing him down.

Sideswipe tried to reach him in time but a strange old man with a long white beard appeared behind Silverwind and shot him in the back of the head with a bright red light. Silverwind crumpled to the ground and the humans each grabbed a piece of Silverwind and disappeared with a loud pop before Sideswipe could reach them.

_Gonna stop here. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time._

_Angel The Hunter._


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello dedicated readers. But I have some bad news. I have gotten a new job and will not be able to update as often. Sorry. But I am back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_**Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Mark Harmon.**_

_**Ratchet's Holoform is played by Patrick Dempsey.**_

_**Sideswipe's Holoform is played by Chase Crawford.**_

_**Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson.**_

_**Arcee's Holoform is played by Halle Berry.**_

_**Jolt's Holoform is played by Hayden Christensen.**_

_**Skids and Mudflap's Holoforms is played by James and Oliver Phelps.**_

_**Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore.**_

_**Bumblebee's Holoform is played by William Moseley.**_

_Disclaimer:Why must you torment me by making me say this over and over. I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. {Wails to the heavens} But I WANT to!_

**Chapter 9:**

Sideswipe just stared at the spot that they disappeared, his processors trying to figure out what happened.

He drew up a blank.

So he decided to comm Optimus to report to him.

_'Sideswipe to Optimus Prime: We might have a problem.'_

There was a pause...

_'Optimus Prime to Sideswipe: What is going on?'_

_'Sideswipe to Optimus Prime: Uhh. Well, I heard several loud pops and went to investigate and found several humans attacking Silverwind. I tried to intercept but a white bearded man hit him in the back of the helm with a bright red light and Silverwind fell. Then several of the humans grabbed Silverwind and disappeared.'_

There was a long pause then another message came.

_'Optimus to Autobots: Converge in the lounge. We have a rescue mission to plan.'_

Sideswipe shivered. Even though the message, you could feel his fury.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

Optimus was talking with Ratchet when he got a comm.

_Sideswipe to Optimus Prime: We might have a problem.'_

Optimus paused Ratchet and answered back.

_'Optimus Prime to Sideswipe: What is going on?'_

There was a pause then he got a long message.

_'Sideswipe to Optimus Prime: Uhh. Well, I heard several loud pops and went to investigate and found several humans attacking Silverwind. I tried to intercept but a white bearded man hit him in the back of the helm with a bright red light and Silverwind fell. Then several of the humans grabbed Silverwind and disappeared.'_

Optimus froze.

No. How Dare They! They have been trying over and over but this is the first success.

Optimus let out a growl that even scared Ratchet. He had been watching the prime since he got the first message and not many things scared him but when he saw the primes face darken, he got a little scared.

What on earth could get him this mad. The only thing that he could think of that could even get him even this close was-

Silverwind.

Dear Primus. Has something happened to the former human that had wiggled his way into their sparks? He quickly got Optimus's attention and asked what had happened.

"THEY kidnapped Silverwind." was all he could say.

'THEY' could only be one group.

The wizards.

Ratchet froze, rage making its way through his processors. He was so mad that he almost did not register Optimus message.

_'Optimus to Autobots: Converge in the lounge. We have a rescue mission to plan.'_

It wasn't long before the rest of the Autobots, Epps, and Lennox arrived but tried to keep their distance from Optimus and Ratchet because of the fury they were radiating. Finally Jazz worked up the courage to speak.

"Uh, boss, what's up?"

Optimus growled.

"They finally succeeded in kidnapping Silverwind. Where is Seraphina, Black and Lupin?"

"Seraphina is on a recon mission on a tip about a 'con in Mexico. Should be back in a day or 2." reported Ironhide

"Black and Lupin left yesterday for a training exercise. They will be back in 3 more days." replied a worried Lennox.

"Well we have 2 weeks to rescue Silverwind. His upgrade is coming up and if he does not activate it within 24 hours, he could be permanently damaged. Not to mention, there is no telling what the wizards will do to Silverwind. They want their savior back and they are willing to do anything to change him back to human but I do not think that it is possible." rumbled Ratchet.

"We need to make a plan. We are going on a rescue mission in one week." declared Optimus.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

_**5 days later:**_

Silverwind woke, his processors moving slow. But the only reason his processors would be moving slow is because of-

The cold.

Silverwind looked around the room he was in. It was a cell just big enough to stand but not much room to move. Then he looked at the ceiling. There was a spell making it snow and make it cold in the cell.

Where was he? The last thing that he could remember was fighting off the Order. Silverwind sighed. He was in trouble.

Desperate he attempted to contact Optimus. But he had a very small signal. The cold was jamming his signal.

_'Silverwind to Optimus Prime: I have just awoken. But my signal is bad. I will not be able to receive signals until we are in a closer proximity. But I am trapped in a small cell that is being kept cold. I will send out a SOS signal but I suspect that I am being held in Britain. I hear someone. I must go. Please hurry.'_

He sent the message just as the cell door opened. It swung opened to revel none other than Albus-to-many-freakin-middle-names-to-count-Dumbledore. Silverwind growled at the old man but he just gave him that annoying smile.

"Now, Harry, my boy, that is not how to treat your headmaster." he lightly scolded.

"I am not Harry. That boy died awhile back. I am SILVERWIND now. Get it through your ancient skull. Or do I have to sic Seraphina on you again?" he finished with smirk.

Dumbledore scowled. This was not the fall boy that he intended to raise. But he needed him back. So he put on his grandfather face.

"Of course you are Harry. But do not worry, my boy, we will get you back to normal and get rid of the brainwashing they did to you."

"Go to the Pit and slag yourself!" snarled Silverwind.

Dumbledore sighed and left the room. Silverwind's frame was shaking from the cold and his rage. Suddenly he got a message. He quickly opened it.

_Updated ready. Countdown: 23 hours 59 min._

Worried he sent another message.

_'Silverwind to Optimus Prime: Please hurry. My updates are ready and Dumbledore is trying to change me back human. I have less than 24 hours to do my updates. Please hurry.'_

Once the message was sent, he started repairing his leg the best he could with limited sources.

2 hours later, Silverwinds door opened. Dumbledore with at least 6 Order members stood at his door and all fired stunners at once. They collided with Silverwind before he could move and everything went dark.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

When Silverwind woke again he first check his timer.

_Countdown: 9 hours 32 min._

Fuck. He was almost out of time and he was stuck.

He glanced around and found himself strapped to a table. Dumbledore was in the corner watching him with that infuriating twinkle.

Suddenly-

_'Optimus Prime to Silverwind: We are close. Send your SOS.'_

Silverwind smiled on the inside. He quickly activated his SOS signal but then Order members walked in.

"It is time to try the experiment to bring our savior back." Dumbledore exclaimed.

_'Silverwind to Optimus Prime: They are going to try an experiment. Please hurry-'_

The Order nodded and fired multiple spells that hit Silverwind. Before he could send the message intense pain racked Silverwind and he screamed.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

Optimus was on patrol when he got the message.

_'Silverwind to Optimus Prime: I have just awoken. But my signal is bad. I will not be able to receive signals until we are in a closer proximity. But I am trapped in a small cell that is being kept cold. I will send out a SOS signal but I suspect that I am being held in Britain. I hear someone. I must go. Please hurry.'_

Optimus sighed in relief. They finally got a signal from their protoform. He quickly sent a comm to the other Autobots that they got a message from their missing autobot.

Not long after he got another message.

_'Silverwind to Optimus Prime: Please hurry. My updates are ready and Dumbledore is trying to change me back human. I have less than 24 hours to do my updates. Please hurry.'_

'Frag it.' cursed Optimus and commed Ratchet.

_'Optimus Prime to Ratchet: Silverwind's updates are ready. We must hurry.'_

_'Ratchet to Optimus Prime: We located the signal location. He is located a few miles out of Scotland.'_

Optimus smirked. They were going to get their protoform back and scrap that no good Dumbledore.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

They were close to the signal location when Optimus sent his comm.

_'Optimus Prime to Silverwind: We are close. Send your SOS.'_

It was not long before he got the SOS signal and a message back.

_'Silverwind to Optimus Prime: They are going to try an experiment. Please hurry-'_

Suddenly all the Autobots flinched in horror as they heard Silverwind's pained screams.

They were torturing the Protoform!


	11. Ok readers I need your help

Ok readers. I need your help.

First to any artistists reading this, I would love if you would send me a drawing of what you think Silverwind looks like in his mech form. He will be about the build of Jazz but a little taller. He is sliver with black streaks throughout his body and have emerald green eyes. I am not a artist what so ever so I would love your help.

Second, i have a poll up for Silverwinds holoform. I want your opinion in this so PLEASE go vote.

Thank you for your time.

Autobots, roll out.

Angel the Hunter.


	12. Chapter 10

_**Seraphina's Holoform is played by Scarlett Pomers.**_

_**Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Mark Harmon.**_

_**Ratchet's Holoform is played by Patrick Dempsey.**_

_**Sideswipe's Holoform is played by Chase Crawford.**_

_**Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson.**_

_**Arcee's Holoform is played by Halle Berry.**_

_**Jolt's Holoform is played by Hayden Christensen.**_

_**Skids and Mudflap's Holoforms is played by James and Oliver Phelps.**_

_**Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore.**_

_**Bumblebee's Holoform is played by William Moseley.**_

_Disclaimer:Why must you torment me by making me say this over and over. I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers. {Wails to the heavens} But I WANT to!_

**Chapter 10:**

Suddenly all the Autobots flinched in horror as they heard Silverwind's pained screams.

They were torturing the Protoform!

They charged in the house that the SOS signal was coming from and found Silverwind strapped to a large table, thrashing around in pain, while their was several snowstorms raging around the Autobot. A few of the wizards had turned when they crashed into the house but most kept their wand trained on the pain-wracked cybertronian.

Optimus charged straight for the table holding the struggling protoform to free him but a wizard that he recognized as Dumbledore turned his wand on Optimus and shot a spell at him. He dodged it and turned on his holoform.

He was pissed. How dare this human steal the protoform that he viewed as his own child. Using his holoform, he stalked up to Dumbledore and punched him in the mouth hard enough to knock him against the wall across the room and knock him out. Then he turned off the holoform and yelled.

"Wizards. Your leader is defeated. Stop or you will forfeit your lives."

Instantly, all the wizards turned to look at Optimius and the unconscious Dumbledore. Terrified, the wizards started shooting spells towards the Autobots. Optimus scooped up the unconscious Silverwind and they retreated. But a spell hit Ironhide and it pissed him off so bad that he shot towards the red haired boy and shot off his wand arm.

Once they were far enough, Optimus asked Ratchet to do a quick scan of Silverwind. Once he did Ratchet looked pissed also.

"He has frayed wires and his leg is mangled. The only reason he is still online is that this spark took energy off his timer to keep his spark alive. Plus the fact that the torturing has speed up the timer by 2x, he has a little over 4 hours to do his updates, and I need a least 1 hour to prepare him. For him to survive, we need to test Instant Transmission." he said gravely.

Instant Transmission was a idea that Silverwind had come up with a few months after his transformation. He got the idea while watching a anime called Dragon Ball Z. He found that they can use their energy to make a tunnel to a place they wanted. **(I thought this would be a cool idea cause the bridge does not get mentioned until the 3rd movie.)**

Optimus shot Silverwind a worried look.

"Lets do this."

Ratchet pulled up the notes that Silverwind made and read through it fast.

"Ok everyone in a circle now and link arms. Now focus your energy in the middle of the circle. Picture the base." he ordered. Once they did he hit the button and a flash of energy they all disappeared.

They landed outside the base and they all stumbled. Optimus kept a firm hold on Silverwind and looked at Ratchet.

"Come on Optimus. We need to hurry." Ratchet demanded.

Optimus and Ratchet disappeared with Silverwind into the medbay. All the Autobots went to do repairs in the lounge.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

An hour later, Sirius, Lupin, and Seraphina bust into the room. Seraphina had her holoform activated. Her holoform was quite short. She was 5 foot 4 with bright red hair and grey eyes. She looked to be around 20.

"Is he ok?" asked a frantic Sirius.

Jazz was the one to answer. "He is in the medbay with Optimus and Ratchet undergoing his new updates."

Seraphina growled. "When I get my hands on that old coot, he will regret ever laying eyes Silverwind!"

Lupin sighed. "All we can do is wait."

2 and a half hours later, Optimus came out of the medbay.

"Silverwind is fine. He will be up and running in about 2 hours." he announced.

They all cheered. Even Sideswipe had a relieved look on his face. Bumblebee and Jazz exchanged looks and rushed off to get Silverwinds final form graduation present prepped.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

Silverwind eyes flickered as he came back online. He groaned. Damn his circuits was sore. Once is vision was back he looked around. Ratchet was watching him with worry swimming in his optics.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore." rumbled Silverwind then froze. His voice was different. Deeper. He looked down at his body and saw his transformer mech form.

"My updates are complete?" he asked excitedly.

Ratchet nodded and started to help the brand new mech up onto his feet. He was a bit wobbly but doing better then when he first transformed. He looked into a mirror and took a look at his new form. He build and height was similar to Jazz's and he had a silver body with various black streaks on his body. Silverwind grinned and turned to Ratchet.

"So I am allowed to get my holoform and alt form now?" he asked excitedly.

Ratchet nodded. "I would get it ready now for they are going to want to see it when you."

Silverwind nodded and retreated inwards. His optics dimmed as he prepared his holoform. After a bit his emerald green optics brightened again and he grinned.

"Got it."

Ratchet nodded. "Now I don't want you turning on your holoform without being in your alt form. Outside of your alt form takes more energy that you do not have yet. It will take much longer for you to have the energy capacity to do that."

Silverwind nodded. "Can we see Optimus and the Autobots now? They are bound to be frantic by now."

Ratchet grinned. "Lets go."

They walked out the door, Ratchet sticking close to Silverwind, wanting to make sure that the new mech did not fall and injure his new body. As soon as they entered the lounge, the room exploded in noise.

They were all excited to see the newest mech. Once that they finished checking to see if he was ok, they congratulated him on his new form. Bumblebee and Jazz exchanged glances and marched up to the new mech. They got on either side of him and pinned down his arms.

"Now that you are a full grown mech, we have a surprise for you." Exclaimed Jazz and they proceeded to frog march him out of the room.

"Close your optics!" demanded Bumblebee. Silverwind giggled but complied. They lead him out of the base and into a smaller shed. They quickly flipped on the light and finally tells Silverwind that he can open his optics. He opens them to see a tarp covered mass. Bumblebee and Jazz stood on either side of the tarp and pulled it off in a dramatic fashion. Silverwinds optics widened.

It was a silver Nissan 370z with a black strip right below the door line. Silverwind grinned at the 2 Autobots.

"Did you get this for my alt form?"

They nodded.

"Do you like it?" Asked Bumblebee.

Silverwind nodded. "Love it!"

A green light extended from his optics as he scanned the sleek car. Once the scan was done, Silverwind turned to Jazz and Bumblebee.

"Ok lets do this." he said with a grin.

Silverwind shut his optics and concentrated on transforming. It took a few seconds but it finally happened. He transformed into the Nissan with emerald green headlights. The autobot symbol was on his front grate.

Jazz and Bumblebee cheered in excitement.

"Come on lets go show everyone's else. Then you can show us your holoform." crowed Bumblebee.

Silverwind revved his engine in excitement as Jazz transformed into his Silver Pontiac Solstice GXP and Bumblebee into his Fifth Generation Yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black stripes. Once the door had opened all the way, they quickly speed off toward the base.

"Who's up for a race around the base?" asked Jazz.

Silverwind rumbled out a laugh.

"Eat My Dust!" he cried as he speed off with the others close behind.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

Optimus watched as Jazz, Bumblebee, and Silverwind raced around the base. As they started towards the doors he went up front to meet them.

Bumblebee was the first one in. Next was Jazz with Silverwind close behind. Once they changed back, Bumblebee turned on his radio to some music. Optimus had to hold back a chuckle when he started playing 'Sweet Victory.' by David Glen Eisley.

But then Silverwind got a smirk on his face and shot a bit of electricity toward Bumblebee and suddenly the music changed. It was now playing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua.

Jazz roared in laughter as Bumblebee frantically tried to change the song. It was not till the yellow mech turned his glare to Silverwind that said autobot cracked up and started laughing also. Bumblebee could not turn off the song and had to wait until the song was over for it to stop.

A few moments after the song finished and they all stopped laughing, Jazz turned to look at the youngest autobot.

"Are you gonna shows us your holoform now?" He asked excitedly.

Silverwind nodded then turned back into his Nissan. Then his holoform appeared.

He was around 5'11" and looked to be around 20 years old. He had his memorable emerald green eyes. He had the same face as before his transformation into a cybertronian. But his hair was now a silver color like his mech body but the tips of his hair was black. He was very handsome and had a nice tan. His body was lanky but he had muscle definition.

Sirius gave a whistle of approval. "You chose a nice holoform. We are gonna have a hard time keeping the ladies off of you."

Silverwind blushed lightly and laughed. "Yea, well I didn't want to stray to far from my old form."

Slyly he glanced over at Sideswipe. But he just looked bored. Silverwinds spark sank. He didn't like him.

He forced a smile.

"I'm gonna go for a drive. Get used to my alt form. I'll be back." he forced out.

Jazz and Bumblebee made a move to join him. But Silverwind shook his head.

"No, I want to go by myself. I promise I will be back soon." Silverwind told them and had his holoform climb into the drivers seat.

**So sorry that it took so long to get a chapter up. I got a new job and have been super busy and I have also been trying to get my other story up and running again. So thank you for being so loyal. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Till then,**

**Autobots Roll Out!**

**Angel The Hunter.**


	13. Chapter 11

_So Silverwinds Holoform has the same face as before but more tan. The major differences is his hight and his hair color. He is much taller than before and his hair is silver with black tips._

_Oh to the the guest reviewer. Yes, he is gay. I do hope that is not a problem for you. If it is, I would advise you to find a new story to read. Sorry but that is just how this story is going._

_Oh and I have gone over all of my chapters and fixed the line break problems and spelling problems._

_**Seraphina's Holoform is played by Scarlett Pomers.**_

_Disclaimer: So I do not own Transformers nor Harry Potter. But Silverwind is of my own creation. So take that you blood-sucking lawyers!_

**Chapter 11:**

As Silverwind drove out the base, he sighed. Why would a fully grown mech ever be interested in a newly formed mech?

He drove for a little over a mile until he found a cliff. He parked and had his holoform lay on the hood of his alt form.

He did not move for at least an hour, until he heard footsteps coming toward him. He sat up and looked. It was a group of at least 6 men and they all looked like thugs.

"Hey kid." Called out the man up front. Silverwind figured him to be the leader. "Nice car. Care if we take it for a spin?" He said with a smirk.

Silverwind shook his head. "No. I gotta go." he said flatly as he go off the hood of his alt form.

But the men blocked him. "Ah but the thing is, we weren't askin' your permission, now were we boys." The leader stated as his cronies snickered and agreed.

Silverwind tried to push his way to the door to no avail. They pushed him back and punched him in the stomach. Suddenly it was open season on beating him up. They all descended on him, punching and kicking every inch of him that they could reach.

Silverwind tried desperately to turn off his holoform but to do that he would need a few seconds to concentrate. But a blow to the head ended that plan as he descended into darkness.

_**Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot**__**-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-Decepticon-Autobot-**__**Decepticon**_

As Silverwind woke, he noticed that his holoform was still on and he was in a bed. Casting out his senses, he found his alt form in the room next to him. He was about to turn off his holoform when the door opened and a man stepped in. He was a little over 6 foot and to be in his late 30's. He had short dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked very strong though. His shirt was showing his bulging muscles.

"Your awake." he stated. Silverwind nodded.

"Good now we can talk about how stupid it was for a newly formed mech to be by himself. Your just lucky that I was driving by and noticed the guys beating you up and saw your alt form." he said flatly.

Silverwind went on the defense. "How do you know about that?"

He rolled his eyes. "How do you think."

"You're a transformer."

"Names Barricade."

"Silverwind."

Barricade glanced at a clock on the wall. "I better get you back to Prime. He is probably worried about you."

**(I would have stated this at the beginning of this chapter but that would be a spoiler. So I will say it now. Barricade's holoform is played by David Boreanaz.)**

Silverwind nodded and flashed his holoform to his alt form. He glanced over to see Barricade in a Saleen S281E police car that said over the rear tire 'To punish and enslave'. Then he noticed the symbol next to the front tire.

It was a Decepticon symbol.

Silverwind chuckled. A 'Con saved him.

Silverwind revved his engine and opened a message port with Barricade.

_'Silverwind to Barricade: Ready when you are.'_

There was a pause then he got a message back.

_'Barricade to Silverwind: Let's get you home.'_

So they took off.

They were just a few minutes outside the base line when they were suddenly surrounded by the Autobots. Silverwind and Barricade transformed back into their mech forms just as a yell echoed.

"Jazz, Bumblebee, get Silverwind to the base." ordered Optimus.

Jazz and Bumblebee grabbed Silverwind and started dragging him to the base. Silverwind struggled and protested, his optics watching in horror as Ironhide attacked Barricade. To his shock, Barricade didn't fight back. He just defended. But Ironhide got the drop on him and Barricade fell to his knees. But what shocked Silverwind to his spark was that Ironhide pointed his cannon toward the other mechs head and charged it.

With a sudden rage, Silverwind broke free from his 2 closest friends and ran toward Ironhide. He built up enough speed and rammed Ironhide hard enough to put him off balance for a few seconds. When Ironhide straightened out he was shocked at what he saw.

Silverwind was standing in a defensive position over Barricade.

"What are ya' doin' Silverwind? Ya' need to move. He's a 'Con!" Ironhide rumbled as he recharged his cannon.

Silverwinds hands snapped into a attack position, emerald green energy crackling across the palm of his hands.

"No." Silverwind growled out. "I will not move. He might have the symbol for a Decepticon but he does not act like one. He saved me. I love you Uncle 'Hide but you Will NOT Harm him!"

"Stand down Ironhide."

Silverwind saw Optimus step forward. Then he turned to Silverwind.

"Silverwind, if you would kindly explain."

"I stopped at a cliff to rest and this gang attacked me. I could not concentrate long enough to turn off my holoform to get away and a blow to my head rendered me unconscious." Then he turned to Barricade. "Only he knows what happened next."

Barricade to looked toward Silverwind. He was shocked to see pure trust in his optics. Keeping his optics fixed of the young Mech, he began.

"I was heading out when I felt a signal. When I went to investigate, I found Silverwind in his holoform getting attacked by a group of fleshie thugs. But I did not realize he was a transformer until I saw the autobot symbol on his grate. I then knew that he must be very young cause I did not recognize his signature. I might be a Decepticon but I will not stand by and let a young mech get hurt. So I jumped in to defend him and fought off the flesh- I mean humans."

There he paused to watch the smile that spread across the younger mechs face when he said humans instead of fleshies. It made him happy. Good. Then he continued.

"After the humans ran off, I checked on Silverwind and found him unconscious so I brought him to my garage to recover. Once he had woken we talked then came back here."

He paused again then looked to Optimus. "Ever since Megatron was defeated, Starscream took over and he is a worse tyrant than Megatron ever was. So I left a week after the battle. I have been on the run from Starscream and his followers. Last I heard they may be attempting to find Megatron and bring him back. But I know for a fact that reviving him in the way they are attempting to will make him crazy beyond compare. Prime... I do not think that Megatron has been in his right mind for a while now. The mission was to get the All-Spark to attempt a new direction in saving the dying sparklings."

"What!?" interrupted Optimus.

Barricade nodded. "That was the plan in the first place."

Optimus shoulderplates slumped. "Why did he not tell me."

Barricade optics bore into the Prime's own optics.

"You would not listen in the beginning. Megatron made a plan to tell you during the first battle, but he went on a mission and came back changed. The only way I could explain it is that he no longer wanted the All-Spark to save the dying sparklings. He wanted it for the power. The last Cybertronion that brought up the former plan, Megatron tore him apart while from every port he was leaking dark red energy."

He paused for a second. "I think something happened on that last mission. I also think that Starscream has something to do with it. Before, Megatron would not trust him with just about anything. Said he was too bloodthirsty. But after that mission, he gave him 2nd in command."

His optics dimmed slightly then brightened fearlessly as he looked toward the Prime. "I am loyal to the Megatron who cared for the sparklings, the one who stood to find a way to save countless sparklings, not the one who offlined any bot that disagreed with him. The only reason I stayed with him and tried to get the cube was that I believed that I could somehow get the cube to put him back to leader that I followed."

Just as Barricade finished, everything froze. Silverwind looked around in confusion until a figure flickered into existence.

"Cube!" shouted Silverwind happily.

She gave him a soft smile. "Hello, Silverwind. It's nice to see you. But I do not have long. Barricade is correct. Starscream lead Meagtron into a cave where an evil entity took over his spark. I cannot speak his name but tell Prime to look to the origins to find the answer. I am just about out of time. Remember you are a hacker and are able to get into anything. I will leave with a gift. Remember, enjoy life."

She waved her hand as she flickered out of existence. Time unfroze and a light surrounded Barricade. When the light cleared, there was a few dramatic differences. For one, his eyes were no longer blood red but a vibrant purple. And the Decepticon symbol was no longer on him. Instead there was a new symbol entirely. Unlike the Autobot or Decepticon symbol where it was all angular, this symbol had curves. It seemed to have three eyes and claws.

Silverwind was the first to speak. "What is that symbol? I haven't seen that before."

Optimus than spoke. "That is the symbol of the neutrals. They are neither a Con or a Bot. How did this happen?" he wondered.

"Optimus, it was Cube. She did this and told me a few things."

"Like what?" asked Ratchet.

"Well, she first told me that Barricade was correct. Apparently Starscream lead Meagtron into a cave where an evil entity took over his spark. She could not speak its name but she told me to tell Optimus to look to the origins to find the answer."

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged worried glances.

"Optimus, it can't be..." Ratchet rumbled.

Optimus sighed.

"What is it?" asked Silverwind.

Optimus glanced to Silverwind. "We might know who the evil entity is. There is a legend behind it."

"What legend?" asked a excited Silverwind.

With a sigh, Optimus began.

"Before the dawn of time, Order and Chaos existed within an extra-dimensional entity known as The One. To explore the fledgling universe, he created the astral being known as Unicron, and then subdivided him, creating his twin, Primus. Both brothers were multiverse singularities, unique in all realities, but whereas Unicron could only exist in one universe at a time, moving between them at will, Primus existed simultaneously in all realities at once. It is suggested, in fact, that the two brothers embody the basic concepts of reality—good and evil, order and chaos—and that their continued existence is necessary for the stability of the multiverse.

As Unicron and Primus went about their appointed task, venturing through the cosmos, it became apparent to Primus that Unicron was a corrupt being, and he took it upon himself to stop the threat posed to all of existence by his sibling. In combat, Primus was no match for Unicron. In cunning, however, he proved himself to be his brother's superior when he shifted their battle to the astral plane, and then back to the physical world once more, only to have both their essences manifest within metallic planetoids, leaving them both trapped. It was with this act of sacrifice that Primus hoped to contain Unicron's evil forever. Unfortunately for him, over time, Unicron learned to psionically shape his prison into a giant metallic planet, and Primus followed suit, becoming the mechanical world of Cybertron. When Unicron then learned to transform his planetary form even further, into a gigantic robot form, Primus adapted the idea to suit his own ends, creating a group of thirteen robots that possessed the ability to change shape, like Unicron.

The war between Unicron and Primus came to its seeming end during a climactic battle in which one of the Thirteen, who would forever afterwards be known as The Fallen, betrayed Primus and became an acolyte of Unicron. The battle ended when the Fallen and Unicron were sucked into a black hole and disappeared from reality. With Unicron gone for now, Primus entered an eons-long slumber, his self-imposed sleep preventing Unicron from detecting him through the mental link the brothers shared." (Found on Transformers Wiki.)

Silverwind thought about what he just told him. "So the evil entity that took over Megatron is Unicron?"

Optimus nodded. Then Barricade spoke up.

"Is there any way to get him back?" he asked.

Optimus looked troubled. "I am not quite sure. Unicron has been in control for a long time now. He has most likely taken over most if not all of his servers. It would take a miracle for Megatron to take back control."

_**Took me awhile but I finally got this finished. Reviews are motivation for me to write. **_

_**I will leave you with this:**_

_**Autobots, Roll out!**_

_**Angel the Hunter.**_


End file.
